Panci Yang Ditukar
by Luxam
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya tak hanya putri, panci pun bisa ditukar.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji hanya dimiliki oleh Yana Toboso. Beda cerita kalo tiba-tiba beliau amnesia terus ngasih hak ciptanya ke saya.

**Warning:** Sudahkah anda sholat?

* * *

><p><strong>Panci Yang Ditukar<strong>

Dahulu jaman pada kala, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan besar nan kuat bernama Phantomhive. Kerajaan Phantomhive sungguh-sungguh luas daerah kekuasaannya, terbentang mulai dari Inggris hingga Inggris lagi (muterin bumi). Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja bijaksana nan tampan bernama Vincent Phantomhive ini, sangatlah jaya hingga kerajaan lain pun tunduk padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, alangkah capeknya cerita pake bahasa kuno gini. Mulai paragraf selanjutnya gaya cerita balik kayak biasa, ye.

Tapi kekuasaan Kerajaan Phantomhive gak berlangsung lama, karena suatu hari kesehatan Raja memburuk. Si ganteng Vincent yang ditaksir seluruh wanita di bumi (termasuk saya) ini divonis menderita diabetes. Salah dia sendiri sih, karena sering makan makanan yang mengandung karbo. Apalagi di jaman itu belom ada susu Diabetasonde, maka super susah nyembuhin penyakit ini. Karena itu, perlahan tapi pasti Vincent menemui ajalnya. Tapi sebelum cao, Raja Vincent ninggalin satu wasiat buat anak semata wayangnya, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel…," kata Vincent dengan susah payah sambil tiduran di atas kasurnya.

"Ya, Ayahanda?" kata Ciel. Ciel tau, ini adalah detik-detik terakhir ayahnya. Dia pun ngedeketin bapak moyangnya itu dan ngedengerin baik-baik apa yang bakal diomongin Vincent.

"Sesungguhnya umurku tak akan lama lagi." Vincent ngelus-ngelus rambut Ciel. "Karena itu ada yang hendak kuberikan padamu."

"Apa gerangan, Ayahanda?"

Vincent ngeluarin kotak dari balik punggungnya. Gimana ceritanya lagi tepar di kasur bisa punya kotak di balik punggung? Ya gimana kek terserah. Dengan tertatih-tatih dia ngasih kotak itu ke Ciel.

"Ini adalah harta warisan berharga Kerajaan Phantomhive. Ayah mendapatkannya dari orang tua ayah, dan kali ini ayah ingin kau memilikinya."

Ciel yang udah dikasih kotak itu ngeliat si kotak dengan penasaran. "Apa isinya, Ayahanda?"

"Kau akan tahu begitu membukanya."

Nenek-nenek peot juga tau kalo dibuka kotaknya bisa tau isinya, Mas.

Ciel pun ngebuka kotak itu, yang ternyata isinya panci.

"Panci, Ayahanda?" tanya Ciel gak yakin.

"Benar, itu adalah panci ajaib warisan Kerajaan Phantomhive," jawab Vincent.

"Ajaib?" Ciel ngangkat panci itu dan diliat bolak-balik sama dia. "Bagian mana dari panci ini yang ajaib, Ayahanda?"

Dengan sekarat Vincent ngejelasin, "Sesungguhnya, apapun bisa kau lakukan dengan panci ini. Memasak nasi, mengukus kentang, hingga merebus sayur."

Apanya yang ajaib, Mas? Panci emak saya juga bisa gitu doang mah.

"Bukankah itu biasa untuk sebuah panci, Ayahanda? Apa yang istimewa dari panci ini?" kata Ciel masih banyak nanya.

"Ciel, plese deh, gue ini udah mau mate kok lo masih nanya-nanya aja sih kayak malaikat di alam kubur? Udah deh tolong, ya, jaga panci ini baik-baik. Kalo masih ada pertanyaan tanya aja sama Sebastian, pengawal gue. Sekarang gue mau koit dulu, cup cup bubay!" Vincent yang udah gatel pengen istirahat selama-lamanya tapi masih ditanya-tanyain sama anaknya ini pun mendadak berubah jadi OOC. Dia pun pergi selama-lamanya menghadap Sang Kuasa, dengan meninggalkan sejuta misteri tentang panci ajaib itu.

**-o-**

"Sebastian, kau tahu tentang panci ini?" tanya Ciel beberapa hari sejak kematian Vincent. Sekarang, Ciel yang ngegantiin bapaknya jadi raja. Dan dia pun lagi berbincang-bincang sama pengawal raja, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Entahlah, Raja, saya kurang tahu. Raja terdahulu tak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang panci ini. Tapi…," jawab Sebastian.

"Tapi?" Ciel mendelik.

"Konon katanya panci ini memang ajaib, dan banyak diincar oleh kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Seperti kata Raja terdahulu, anda harus menjaganya baik-baik."

"Hm… itu dia misterinya. Sebelah mana dari panci ini yang ajaib? Tampak luarnya sama saja dengan panci biasa." Ciel mikir sambil ngelus-ngelus jenggot ala orang tua. Sayangnya, dia belom punya jenggot. Alhasil dia cuma ngelus-ngelus dagunya yang botak licin.

"Sudahlah, kebanyakan berpikir membuatku lapar. Sebastian, masakkan aku suatu hidangan dengan panci ini!" perintah Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord. Hidangan apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Yang enak-enak seperti ikan, ayam, udang, atau kepiting."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Tapi karena Raja Vincent meninggal, perekonomian kerajaan kita sedang mengalami krisis. Tak ada satu pun bahan makanan yang kita punya."

"Apa?" Ciel melotot ala sinetron. "Please deh Bas, gue laper!"

Oh please deh Ciel, jangan OOC. Gue gak nulis di warning kalo lo bakal OOC. Repot kalo sampe pembaca protes.

"Tapi Sebastian, aku lapar!" kata Ciel meralat ke-OOC-annya. "Memangnya apa yang kita punya?"

"Hanya air untuk direbus," jawab Sebastian tanpa nada bersalah.

"Ya sudah, air. Masakkan aku air dengan panci itu. Perut penuh air masih lebih baik daripada tidak berisi apa-apa."

Sebastian pun langsung ke dapur ngebawa panci itu buat masak air. Setelah nunggu sebentar sampe dirasa air mateng, Sebastian pun ngebuka panci itu dan dia kaget pas ngeliat isinya.

"Raja! Keajaiban!" teriak Sebastian gak percaya.

Ciel yang ngedenger teriakan Sebastian langsung ngacir ke dapur. "Ada apa?"

Sebastian ngasih liat panci yang tadi dia pake buat masak air. "Lihat ini!"

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Ciel pas ngeliat isi panci. Ada banyak ikan, ayam, udang, dan kepiting di dalem panci. Fantasista!

"Sebastian, kau bilang kita tidak punya bahan makanan?"

"Benar, saya pun tadi hanya merebus air. Tapi begitu saya buka karena saya pikir airnya sudah matang, ternyata saya malah menemukan ini."

Ciel ngeliat ikan ayam udang kepiting itu dengan takjub. "_Ini semua kan request makanan yang kuminta ke Sebastian tadi,_" pikir Ciel, "_Kok tiba-tiba keluar dari panci ini? Jangan-jangan di suatu tempat di dapur ini Dedi Kobuset sedang bersembunyi?_"

Ciel pun celingak-celinguk nyariin Dedi Kobuset di dapur. Ato kalo gak Dedi, mungkin Romi Rapael ato Uya Buaya yang udah nyulap pancinya sampe bisa penuh makanan. Tapi gak ada. Bombasista!

"Begitu rupanya, aku mengerti…," kata Ciel ala Conan. "Kebenaran selalu satu. Sebastian, panci ini benar-benar ajaib! Panci inilah yang mengabulkan semua request makananku padamu tadi!"

"Apa?" Sekarang giliran Sebastian yang melotot ala sinetron. "Jadi di sini letak keajaiban panci itu, sungguh hebat!"

"Benar… Sebastian, kau ingin makan apa? Aku ingin makan kepiting rebus saus tomat!"

"Kalau begitu saya ingin makan udang bakar!"

"Daging sapi lada hitam!"

"Semur jengkol!"

"Ketoprak!"

"Pecel lele!"

…Dan untuk sementara, mari biarin aja dulu raja dan pengawal norak ini pesta makanan.

**-o-**

Di lain tempat di kerajaan Trancy, yang letaknya gak jauh dari Kerajaan Phantomhive, sang raja bernama Alois Trancy lagi ngerundingin sesuatu sama pengawalnya, Claude Faustus.

"Kudengar baru-baru ini raja di Kerajaan Phantomhive meninggal," kata Alois.

Claude nyiapin teh buat Alois. "Benar."

"Lalu siapa yang menggantikan posisi Raja Vincent? Anaknya, Ciel Phantomhive itu?"

Claude ngasih teh ke Alois. "Ya, setahu saya begitu."

"Ini kesempatan, Claude." Alois nyeruput teh yang tadi dikasih Claude. "Kita rebut harta warisan Kerajaan Phantomhive, panci ajaib."

"Kenapa anda menyebutnya kesempatan?"

"Tentu saja! Kudengar kematian Raja Vincent cukup tiba-tiba. Aku berani bertaruh dia belum bercerita banyak tentang panci ajaib pada anaknya. Jadi, selagi anaknya belum mengerti apa-apa tentang kehebatan panci itu, kita rebut saja!" kata Alois semangat.

Ngeliat majikannya yang udah nafsu, Claude masih tetep pasang muka datar. "Begitu?"

"Ya, Claude! Ayo kita susun rencana untuk merebut panci itu, hahaha!"

**-o-**

"Fuh, aku kenyang," kata Ciel yang sekarang udah berubah wujud jadi bulet mirip Doraemon gara-gara kebanyakan makan.

"Iya, saya juga," kata Sebastian yang juga jadi bulet. "Tidak saya sangka kekuatan ajaib panci ini sangat berguna di tengah krisis pangan seperti ini."

"Kita harus membagikan rezeki ini kepada rakyat, Sebastian."

"Benar, Raja."

"Berikan makanan yang rakyat sukai agar kerajaan ini makmur lagi. Dan, jaga baik-baik panci itu, Sebastian!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

**-o-**

"Bagaimana rencanamu untuk merebut panci ajaib itu, Claude?" tanya Alois sambil nemplok di punggung Claude yang lagi duduk di kursi mikirin rencana nyolong panci.

"Sempurna. Saya yakin kita akan mendapatkannya malam ini juga," jawab Claude dengan nada datar.

"Malam ini? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pertama, saya akan menyelinap ke dalam Kerajaan Phantomhive. Lalu, diam-diam pergi ke tempat penyimpanan panci. Di sana, saya akan menukar panci ajaib itu dengan replika panci yang sudah saya buat semalaman suntuk ini," kata Claude sambil nunjukkin replika panci.

Alois ngambil replika panci itu. "Sempurna, Claude! Ini mirip sekali, hahaha!"

Dan Claude masih aja bermuka datar. Nyengir dikit napa, Mas?

**-o-**

"Sebastian, seperti kata Ayahanda, kita harus menjaga panci ajaib ini baik-baik. Pasti banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkan kekuatan panci ini," kata Ciel.

"Benar, Raja. Saya akan menjaga panci ini dengan segenap nyawa saya."

"Bagaimana caramu menjaga panci itu?"

"Dengan tidur bersamanya, mandi bersamanya, bahkan ke toilet bersamanya. Pokoknya panci ini tak akan saya lepaskan dari pandangan saya."

…Bas, jijay deh.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan penjagaan panci padamu. Aku mau tidur dulu," kata Ciel gak terlalu peduli.

"Baik, Raja, selamat tidur."

**-o-**

"Claude, ini sudah malam! Cepat jalankan rencanamu!"

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude pun bersiap pergi ke Kerajaan Phantomhive.

"Jangan pulang sebelum berhasil merebut panci itu!" gertak Alois.

**-o-**

Karena udah malem dan setelah capek seharian ngeladenin Raja, Sebastian bermaksud buat mandi. Dia pun pergi ke kamar mandi bersama panci ajaib di tangannya.

"Sesuai janji, panci ajaib, saya tak akan melepaskan pandangan darimu," bisik Sebastian.

Di lain tempat, Claude dengan gampang berhasil masuk ke Kerajaan Phantomhive. Pelan-pelan dia pun nyusurin isi kerajaan buat nyari panci itu. Ruang tamu, dapur, kandang kuda, semua tempat dijamahnya.

"_Sebastian Michaelis si pengawal raja itu bukan orang bodoh. Dia pasti tak akan menyimpan panci sembarangan,_" pikir Claude.

Masih dengan hati-hati Claude jalan ngelewatin kamar mandi, dan dia nemuin siluet orang lagi mandi di sana, juga siluet panci di samping orang mandi tersebut.

"_Itu dia._"

Dengan penuh kesabaran Claude nungguin Sebastian mandi. Kalimat barusan rada ambigu, sebenernya. Karena pasti ada beberapa orang yang mikir Claude bakal nyerang Sebastian yang lagi mandi dan alur fic ini berubah jadi rated M. Sayang sekali, silakan kalian imajinasiin sendiri aja. Kenyataannya, Claude hampir jamuran nungguin Sebastian mandi. Karena gak cuma mandi biasa, Sebastian juga sekalian luluran, meni-pedi, keriting bulu mata, dan rebonding poni belatengnya biar tetep ganteng. Waow. Dia buka salon di kamar mandi?

"Fuh… segar sekali," kata Sebasian yang udah selesai mandi. "Baiklah panci, ayo tidur bersamaku." Dengan penuh kemesraan Sebastian pun ngebawa panci itu dan diajak tidur bareng. Lagi-lagi ambigu. Baru jadi panci aja udah bisa tidur sama Sebastian? Rupanya era emansipasi panci sudah dimulai! Hidup panci!

Ketika Sebastian mulai kanyut ke dalem alam mimpi, dengan gampang Claude pun berhasil nuker pancinya. Rada mustahil sebenernya nyolong panci segampang itu kalo ngeliat sifat Sebastian. Tapi kalo pancinya gak dicolong, plot fic ini bakal berantakan dan bakal ngerepotin. Jadi biarin aja dah.

**-o-**

"Ho… jadi ini panci ajaib itu?" tanya Alois sepulangnya Claude dari nyolong.

"Ya," jawab Claude singkat.

"Kalau begitu tak perlu berlama-lama lagi. Ayo kita uji kesaktian panci ini. Aku ingin makan kepiting bakar! Claude, kau mau apa?"

"Udang rebus saus tomat."

"Jengkol lada hitam!"

"Semur sapi."

"Gado-gado!"

"Pecel ayam."

Menu rikuesannya kok gak jauh beda sama rikuesan Ciel-Sebastian? Gak kreatip.

**-o-**

Keesokan paginya di Kerajaan Phantomhive, saat sarapan.

"Sebastian, buatkan aku sarapan dengan panci itu," perintah Ciel.

"Baik, Raja. Menu sarapan apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Hm… nasi uduk," kata Ciel. Sungguh menu sarapan yang sederhana buat ukuran kerajaan.

"Baiklah." Sebastian naro panci di depan dia dan ditutup. "Nasi uduk!"

Dengan penuh harap Sebastian ngebuka tutup panci, berpikir kalo bakal ada nasi uduk di dalemnya. Ternyata, gak ada.

"Raja! Panci ini tidak dapat mengeluarkan nasi uduk!"

"Apa? Baiklah kalau begitu, ketupat sayur!"

Sekali lagi Sebastian nyoba nutup panci dan teriak, "Ketupat sayur!" Tapi pas dibuka sama aja, isi panci kosong melompong.

"Tidak bisa juga!"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kemarin bisa, kan?"

Sebastian nyoba mikir. "Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, panci ini palsu."

"Maksudmu ada seseorang yang mencurinya? Siapa?"

"Orang yang sudah sejak lama menjadi musuh bebuyutan Kerajaan Phantomhive…," dengan nada sok-sok misterius Sebastian ngejelasin analisisnya.

Ciel melotot ke Sebastian. "Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, Kerajaan Trancy."

**-o-**

"Bakwan jagung!"

"Sambel."

"Motor!"

"Mobil."

"Rumah!"

"Pesawat jet."

"Jennifer Lapis!"

"Oguri Shun!" (request pribadi Author)

Sementara itu di Kerajaan Trancy, permintaan Alois-Claude mulai gak masuk akal. Motor, mobil, pesawat jet. Gimana ceritanya dari panci sekecil itu bisa keluar pesawat segede gajah? Think smart dong ah.

"Claude, rupanya kalau permintaannya berukuran besar, tidak bisa dikeluarkan oleh panci ini," kata Alois.

"Ya."

"Sebagai gantinya kita minta uang saja! Yang banyak!"

"Cukup sampai di situ…" Di tengah keasikan Alois-Claude, tiba-tiba diganggu sama sebuah suara.

Mereka berdua langsung nengok ke asal suara dan keliatan dua siluet orang di ujung sana. Satu tinggi, satu pendek. Begitu diliat baik-baik ternyata siluet itu adalah…

"Ciel Phantomhive!" teriak Alois.

"Sebastian Michaelis," kata Claude.

"Wah, wah, berani sekali anda mencuri panci itu dari tangan saya," kata Sebastian. "Belum pernah merasakan neraka hidup, ya?"

Claude ngeliatin Sebastian dengan muka datarnya. "Ini adalah perintah raja saya."

"Benar, Ciel! Akulah yang meminta Claude mencuri panci itu! Hahaha!"

Ciel ngeliat Alois dengan muka ogah-ogahan. "Sebastian, tidak perlu basa-basi. Rebut kembali panci itu!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Claude, pertahankan panci itu!"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Pertempuran sengit memperebutkan panci itu pun terjadi. Sepanjang sejarah, mungkin baru kali ini dua iblis bertarung cuma karena panci. Sekilas mungkin kedengeran gak keren… bukan, emang gak keren. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa demi panci itu.

"Jurus dewa naga api!"

"Jurus membelah langit!"

"Mumyo jinpuryu satsujinken… Mizuchi!"

"Kamehameha!"

Segala jurus dikeluarin demi ngalahin lawan masing-masing, mulai dari jurus Cina sampe jurus yang nyontek dari Samurai Deeper Kyo dan Dragon Ball.

"Cool Drive!"

"Caesar's Charge!"

"Tendangan rajawali!"

Bahkan teknik olahraga dari Prince of Tennis, Eyeshield 21, sama Captain Tsubasa juga dicontek!

"Fuh… kau lawan yang tangguh, Sebastian Michaelis," kata Claude di tengah-tengah pertarungan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," bales Sebastian.

Pertarungan pun berakhir sengit sampe-sampe tangan yang ngetik mulai keram. Daripada karir fanfic-nya tamat gara-gara tangan keram, mending langsung kita selesaiin aja fic ini!

"Baiklah, jurus terakhir…," kata Sebastian, "Chidori!"

Dengan jurus nyontek dari Sasuke Uchiha itu pun, Sebastian berhasil ngalahin Claude. Gak perlu nanya gimana keadaan Claude dan Kerajaan Trancy setelah kalah, tangan saya pegel! Bayangin sendiri! Pokoknya Kerajaan Phantomhive pun hidup makmur dan lolos dari krisis pangan berkat panci ajaib. Selesai! Akhirnya selesai! Baiklah cup cup bubay, muach!

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Makasih udah baca. Review?<strong><br>**


End file.
